Bye Bye Box, Hel-lo World!
by FeatheredQuill
Summary: For all of you who want to know what was in the box from my story "Pietro's Little secret" heres where you find out. Welcome to the sequal. Come on in.


Disclaimer: I don't own notin' here we all know that.  
  
A/N: This is the Sequel to Pietro's Little Secret. I'd advise you to check it out first but you don't have to to understand a thing. ^-^ And if you did read Pietro's Little Secret this is where u find out whats in the box so read on.   
  
  
  
"There ya are!" Rogue said finally seeing Jamie. He walked back through the gates of the institute. "Ah was so worried. Those guys can be such jerks."  
  
"It's alright I'm fine" Jamie said giving her a smile.  
  
"Where were ya?"  
  
"Just outside."  
  
"What were ya doin'?"  
  
"Playing" he held his pocket tightly.  
  
"Whatca got there?"  
  
"Um...Notin."  
  
"Okay then lets go in, alright?"  
  
"Alright" Jamie followed Rogue into the school. When he got in everyone was sitting around glumly in the common room. Logan was giving the group, THE LOOK. When they saw Jamie enter they all ran towards him.  
  
"Jamie you okay?"  
  
"Like you found him"  
  
"Jamie we're so sorry"  
  
"You wanna play something"  
  
"Yeah we will play anything you want"  
  
"No its okay" Jamie said walking upstairs.  
  
"Think he's alright?"  
  
"Don't know"  
  
"I think he's mad at us."  
  
"Well like you were pretty mean to him"  
  
"Someone should go check on him"  
  
"I'll go" Bobby made his way towards Jamie's room. He knocked on the door. "Jamie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Jamie?"  
  
"Hold on!" Jamie hid the three things he was playing with under his covers. He walked towards the door. "Yea?"  
  
"Jamie you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" he said opening it.  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"Um...Can I come in?"  
  
"Um...A...Okay" Jamie stepped away from the door and let Bobby step through. He admired Bobby but he didn't want to break his promise to Pietro. He hoped Bobby wouldn't notice.  
  
"We're really sorry about today."  
  
"It's okay." Bobby was walking towards the bed. Jamie stepped in front of him. "I'm fine"  
  
Bobby noticed Jamie's attempts to hid something so he decided to figure out what it was. "So your not mad?" he asked looking around.  
  
"Nope" Jamie said taking notice of Bobby's sudden interest in his room. He raised his arms, yawned and tried to put on his best 'I'm tired' look. This was just what Bobby needed. Without even noticing Jamie had told Bobby excatly where to look. Bobby saw the small bulge in Jamie's Covers.   
  
"So what's that?" Bobby pointed towards the bump in the bed.  
  
"What?" Jamie tried acting dumb. It wasn't working.  
  
"That!"  
  
"Oh...a nothing" When it came to lying Jamie wasn't the best but when it came to lying to Bobby Jamie was the worst. He could never lie to Bobby.  
  
"A nothing?" Bobby asked with a snicker.  
  
"Well I'm not supposed ta tell" Jamie felt really bad. He couldn't lie to Bobby which meant he couldn't keep Pietro's secret. But if he told Bobby it was a secret then Bobby wouldn't tell anyone. He knew he could trust Bobby. So technically he would be keeping the secret. "You have to promise not to tell okay?"  
  
"Okay I promise." Bobby said putting his hand over his heart. He didn't know what Jamie's little secret was but he doubted it'd be bad. Jamie lifted the covers. Bobby tried hard not to laugh he knew it would only hurt Jamie's feelings. But it was just so ironic. Bobby reached into his pocket and pulled out the two things he had from Pietro's box. He placed them on the bed next to Jamie's. "I already know."  
  
Jamie looked down then up at Booby with a smile.  
  
In the kitchen Sam sat with Jubes. "I feel really bad." Sam said looking at his Dr.Pepper.  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
"Think we can make it up to him?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
In the common room a few of the students were sprawled around feeling guilty. Rogue wasn't helping in fact she was just making them feel worse. "How could ya?"  
  
"He could have gotten hurt Rogue." Scott said. The others all nodded from there various positions in the room.  
  
"Yeah but like you guys could have went easy on him."  
  
"Yea he's just a kid." Rogue ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
Everyone had something to say but no one dared to let it escape their lips. No one was ready to go against Rogue. Especially when Kitty joins in. That would be suicide and no one in the room had a death wish. Jean had to leave her mind couldn't take anymore.  
  
"Rawwwwwr!!!" Jamie screamed ramming one toys head into the others stomach.  
  
Bobby was leaning down next to the bed across from Jamie. He picked up one toy and in a high-pitched voice said "Oh Bobby I'll renounce my love for Scott. You are the best x-men ever. You should be the leader of us all. Your so Handsome." He put the toy resembling Jean next to the one that looked like him. He wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mwah, mwah, mwah."  
  
A/N: So now you know.  
  
My muse: More about it later.   
  
And congrats to Dy [you know who you are] you had the right idea. ^-^ 


End file.
